deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Acidic Cook/Dead Space 2 - Necromorph Inventions Revised
Been thinking about Dead Space 3 again... been thinking a lot about Dead Space 3. If you do not know me, I am the creator of this thread: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Acidic_Cook/New_Necromorph_Ideas I think I am going to... revist Dead Space 3 again, in the mind set that I hold dear in my heart. Been thinking about a lot of ways to kills people, a lot of ways for the dead to reincarnate, a lot of ways for the dead to come back to multiply... lots of thought recently. I also have been looking at hallucinations as well, and I was even thinking about... a Fan Story. Maybe another time though. For now, we have some Necromorphs to invent, yes? The Defiler Ideas of hallucinations has always fascinated me... and I wish that they had implemented more in the Dead Space games then they had. They could have been a very good asset to use for the players to deal with, ya know? This necromorph follows such things: The Defiler is designed to be such a hallucination. Designed to be a dangerous marker emitter of sorts, the Defiler is meant to not physically deflie a being, but to defile the mind as hallucinations do. The necromorph is a humanoid with an arm that has the right hand morphed into a 6-inch claw that twists and claws at even metal and fractures it. The left hand being extended in fingers and length, reaching at a larger extent by stretching and reaching at enemies. The legs are humanoid and have heels similar to the slashers, however walks awkwardly when normal. The mutation of the feet is usually unseen, until they start sprinting, which they are known to extend it from their body and charge at enemies. They have a human head that sometimes has hair growing, and has human features. It even looks human too, until it sights an enemy. The defiler is designed to look humanoid on sight, with the exception of the clawed hand. Even then, the daggered hand splits in order to look human, albeit a bit broken looking and longer than normal fingers, however is similar length to the other hand. The Defiler is meant to be a camoflauge enemy that acts as a human being. They even whisper at times too, and talk as well. When listened closely, they are usually known to sound similar to the marker sounds that players hear in previous games. When it sights someone as a target, they are lethal: Their body changes from the humanoid creature that is around five and a half feet to sixe, and stretch their bodies to be over 8 feet long, and their mouths turn from human to stretch, with their flesh extending and their claw hand forming into the 6-inch dagger it is. The hand that is still a hand extends it arms in order to grab. The face extends into the eyes falling from its socket and exposing a dark hole there, for those of the sane. Even markings that are symbols of the marker are seen on their flesh that is exposed. When the creature sees you, it shreaks from the whispering/talking noises it makes, and a 'thousand sounds of pain' can be heard from the defiler. When seen, the necromorph uses the influence of the Marker to cause the prey to see the symbols of the Defiler to 'glow' a colour, as well as the eye sockets that are now empty, due to the eyes drooping out of the sockets with the nerves holding it. The creature is known to also charge at a very fast pace, and directly looking at it blinds the player, as it is near blinding to look at. The necromorph is known to also be very dangerous in terms of what it does to its victims: Known to grab enemies from afar with its long arms, it lifts them up from the ground and strangles them at times, while their claw arms dig into their flesh and 'write' into them, like a chisel on stone. The Defilers are known to cause the victims to reach to near insanity, sometimes all the way, and can lose themselves completely in their present state. The Defilers are known to sometimes make them bleed out while laughing or crying or just acting like any one that loses their insanity... sometimes they kill themselves. The Defiler is not known to kill them directly. The Defiler is also known to look victims into their eyes if they are too close for them to grab, and usually stab into their chest. Those who get too close by their back are known to have a dagger in their chest, while a blinding light and a deafening screatch is heard after a face turns around to look at them. The Defiler is, however, not known to kill, and usually after they cause damage to a being are known to run away in full sprint. When they are in too much of danger, and are unable to bring the marker influence, they are known to run away in their necromorph state instead of human, and NOT have any form of marker influence. At these times, the screatch sounds like one pained man or woman, showing the influence of the marker they were made from has. The Defiler is not made to kill them directly, but to corrupt their mind and damage them physically at times, leaving them at a poor state for them to either kill themselves, others, or let other necromorphs kill them. The Defiler is designed to be a corruption of sorts, and being a user of the Marker Hallucinations. They are physically able to kill however, and at times are known to execute prey with ease if they see the necessity to do so. They are known to wear similar clohes to dividers, being torn and stretched due to the necromorph's ability to stretch their body into a thin and dangerous state. Be wary of the horror; deflies all that see hope with last light. Defilers are known to be very easy to dismember when outstretched, breaking in one shot; this makes the blinding light and sound easy to remove if the direction is known, and can die without dismemberments with less that half a dozen shots. However, the screatch is known to remove any sound and movement of enemies, and the blinding light not only causes the victim to not be able to shoot the necromorph properly, but also the necromorphs around it as well. Looking away from it is known to cause the necromorph to try to grab or stab you, and then face you to corrupt you... getting rid of them with blind fire is usually best to do, if not kill them at a good enough range to see their limbs for proper dismemberment. Corroder Based on the previous made Gemini by yours truly, as well as the Puker. The Corroder is based on the factor of multiple fusioned necromorphes that can attack enemies threw vents and tight corridors, and still be of a lethal danger similar to the Brutes and other necromorphs that are multiple body fusions. The Corroder follows suchs ideals as the Gemini... and also the acidic proportion of a Puker. The Corroder has three bodies in total: Two of them are known to be the arms and legs, as well as one being the body and 'cannon'. The two bodies are known to be fused around the Body of the necromorph, with the insides, legs, and arms extending out with nerves and intestines fused into thick tendrils, and are known to also have some from the Body of the Corroder as well. As the three bodies of the Necromorph form Tentacl Arms of Human Legs and Arms, as well as Intestines, there are 13 to 15 that are known to exist, and are known to use it a lot to travel in many areas with ease. Many are known to have barbs and claws in order to grab onto something, with the legs and arms also forming into claws as well as the end. So much has been made to make such arms, that the two bodies that act as the 'Arms and Legs' are known to be nearly gone, with mostly only bone, skin, and a skull being fused with the 'Body' of the Corroder. The Corroder's Third Body acts as the Body of the Necromorph, and has bloated to an extent with skin being mostly stretched and bloated, with the torso morphing into a 'Flower'... similar to the Leviathan from the Ishumora. The bile inside is greenish yellow, and is known to hold brown and red chunks inside. The Corroder is known to have eyes from all three bodies come around and extend themselves, usually looking around and seeing things from many angles. The Corroder is known to close its mouth of the Flower a lot, until it finally releases the content inside. The Necromorph is known to be very thin, and is known to be smaller than a Brute in Body alone, however the many tendril arms it holds allows it to become even larger, reaching over a human standing high at 7 feet; The Corroder is known to smash victims down into the grown if they are underneath them, slamming their body onto the ground and crushing them, usually oozing the Acids threw small pours in their skin that is overstretched. The Corroder is known to be able to travel anywhere, from ceilings to walls to ground, threw many vents and tight areas unlike most multi-morphed necromorphs, and is known to be the dangerous due to its namesake. The Corroder is known to shoot a spray of Acid at enemies that are too close to them, and usually melts them away instantly. Those that are far away are known to shoot biles of Acid at enemies at high speeds and velocity, sometimes they tear them entirely into pieces before the Acid melts them. They are known to melt many things and create larger gaps, sometimes making holes for necromorphs to enter and demolish all around them. They are known to not make noise when moving, and are very quiet. They are known to also grab and stab any enemies that are too clsoe to them with their tendril arms, and use the claws and barbs at each tendril to demolish them. They are known to be very dangerous, and sometimes they tear victims to pieces with the tendrils alone. They are however slow, and can be taken down with ease by just dismembering their tendrils. However, if enough damage is taken to the body, the Overbloated acids are known to leak and demolish, however the tendrils usually are easier to remove than the body, with them breaking in two to three shots. The Corroder is very dangerous, regardless of the low requirement of damage imput (which requires more than half the tendrils gone and/or the acid bloated body destory). They would require fast removing of the appendages as well as staying enough of a distance when it begins to fire. The tendrils are known to be dangerous as well, but not as much as the Acid is exports. The Cancer These necromorphs are designed to replace the leapers at certain times. With these necromorphs known to have their bottom jaw split as a snake, they are known to have their arms morphed into claws like a crab, and their legs being three, with intestines extending out to create a third leg. The Cancer is known to also have no eyes, and are known to charge at enemies with fast speeds, with them known to grab enemies with their arms. They also have an intestine that is similar to a Pincer, known to grab enemies and snap and crush anything it holds, however the arm is small and is by their intestine appendage, similar to the holding arms that Slashers have. The Cancers are known to be normal fleshed, with their bones decayed to brown and yellow/black, with the flesh in a corroded state. The Cancers originate from Human beings that have been taken into the Necromorph horde after being killed and transformed, usuaally many of those that have died at a high heated are such as a fusion core, engine core, a giant furnace, or other areas of high heat and sometimes bad toxins to the body or smoke. Usually their insides seem to have smoke inhailation, with their lungs being in a stuffed state that holds toxic gases that are brown in colour with yellow specs inside, and is known to choke anyone inside it, unless they have a Zero-G suit that allows oxygen breathing, in which it begins to deplete as they stay in the smoke. It is also known to very thick and hard to see threw the smoke. They are known to show charcoal insidetheir mouths, and sometimes it looks like embers are seen extending out from them. They are sometimes known to also puff into ash when shot, and are known to light on fire if too much action is taken on their body. Some see it odd as to how this necromorph would be inflamed for so long, however these creatures live as charcoal victims, while the hosts may or may not necessarily die by fire; just be transformed in a high heated area usually. They are sometimes known to turn on fire and catch anything it touches on it as well. The Cancer is known to use its claws to slash at enemies, with the three legs allowing it to run. However it runs on its two legs, it is known to drop the third leg down to lep on enemies, and are usually known to walk on the third leg in Zero Gravity only. The Cancer and its five claws it has on its hands slashes at enemies and grabs them. Usually to kill enemies, that are known to either remove their helmet and suffocate them with the toxic fumes they have into their bodies like a puker, or chop at their neck or their stomach with the pincer that they hold in their intestine. The Cancer was named properly due to the smoke that it holds, known similar to what smokers usually get after long periods of smoking, as well as the crab due to the pincer it holds in its stomach, however the pincer looks like two thick fingers with some small teeth that claap onto someone, more than a crab claw. The Cancer is known to be a dangerous foe to battle, using the self combustive body to kill, the third leg to pounce on enemies, the claws to slash, the smoke it has to remove sight and choke victims, and the pincer for a final kill if they hold someone. The Cancer is known to be a multi-purpose killer, and designed to be a replacement of the leaper, although Leapers are known to also be around as well. Splitter A Necromorph that is similar to a slasher, however it is known to be a necromorph that splits if they lose enough limbs. Usually not having the extra arm appendages growing from its intestines, the necromorph is known to kill all that they touch... with the secret that they hold. When this special slasher receives enough shots or loses enough limbs, they are known to instantly split in half, with the body falling onto the ground with a giant 'mouth' being open, with veins and nerves extending to allow it to 'slither' on the ground. Sometimes it uses the scythe arms it has, if they still have them. Their head is known to split on one side as well, and not in half. The Splitter is known to grab onto enemies and eat them inside, however they are as fast as a crawling slasher in terms of speed, although slither instead of crawling. They are known to grab onto the leg of a human being and crush it with the rib cage it has, which splits into teeth that eats the legs of the victim, and climb up to crunch at the rest of him. They are easy to kill, usually only takes a few shots at the mouth inside to damage it, acting as doing similar damage as spliting a limb from a necromorph. The Spliter is designed however to kill and crush anyone who does not pay attention adn are not quick enough to get them off their legs. Usually, the victims are known to have broken or bruised legs, and are known to be legless as well. Usually the Splitter at times grabs onto victims with its nerves to move its mouth closer to the leg and consume it, and after the victim trips begins to eat their body as a whole. The Splitter is a subspecies of Slasher, and are dangerous for any to face if unprepared and not quick enough to remove them if they grab you. More will come soon. It is very late for me. Good Night! Category:Blog posts